1896 in poetry
— closing lines of Rudyard Kipling's If—, first published this year Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * William Morris publishes the Kelmscott Press edition of Chaucer's works Works published in English Australia * John Le Gay Brereton: ** Perdita, A Sonnet Record ** The Song of Brotherhood and Other Verses * Edward Dyson, Rhymes from the Mines * Henry Lawson: ** In the Days When the World was Wide and Other Verses"Lawson, Henry (1867 - 1922)", article, Australian Dictionary of Biography Online Edition, retrieved May 13, 2009. Archived 2009-05-16. ** "The Teams" * Banjo Paterson: ** The Man from Snowy River ** "Mulga Bill's Bicycle" Canada * Bliss Carman, with Richard Hovey, More Songs from Vagabondia, Canadian author published in the United States * Duncan Campbell Scott, In the Village of Viger (short stories).Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Charles G.D. Roberts, The Book of the Native''Web page titled "CONFEDERATION VOICES: Seven Canadian Poets By JOHN COLDWELL ADAMS"], at the Canadian Poetry website, retrieved August 8, 2010 *Charles Sangster, * ''Our Norland. Toronto: Copp Clark, n.d.[1896].David Latham, "Charles Sangster Biography," Encyclopedia of Literature, 8649, JRank.org, Web, Oct. 15, 2010. * Francis Sherman, Matins. Boston: Copeland & Day.Tammy Armstrong, "Francis Joseph Sherman," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, STU.ca, Web, May 11, 2011. * Francis Sherman, In Memorabilia Mortis. Boston: Copeland & Day. United Kingdom To an Athlete Dying Young by A. E. Housman Smart lad, to slip betimes away From fields where glory does not stay And early though the laurel grows It withers quicker than the rose. Eyes the shady night has shut Cannot see the record cut, And silence sounds no worse than cheers After earth has stopped the ears: -- Lines 9-16 * Hilaire Belloc: ** The Bad Child's Book of Beasts''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** Verses and Sonnets * Laurence Binyon, First Book of London Visions (see also Second Book of London Visions 1899) * Mary Elizabeth Coleridge, publishing under the pen name "Anodos", Fancy's Following (see also Fancy's Guerdon 1897) * Ernest Christopher Dowson, Verses, including "Non Sum Qualis Eram" * A.E. Housman, A Shropshire Lad, including "To an Athlete Dying Young", "Loveliest of Trees, the Cherry Now" and "When I Was One-and-Twenty"Ellmann, Richard and Robert O'Clair, editors, The Norton Anthology of Modern Poetry, "A.E. Housman" section, pp 97-98, New York: W. W. Norton & Company (1973), ISBN 0-393-09357-3 * Laurence Houseman, Green Arras * Rudyard Kipling, The Seven Seas * Alice Meynell, Other Poems * Henry Newbolt, "Drake's Drum", published in the St. John's Gazette (first published in book form in Admirals All, and Other Verses 1897) * John Cowper Powys, Odes, and Other Poems * Christina Rossetti, New Poems, edited by W. M. Rossetti * Robert Louis Stevenson, Songs of Travel, and Other Verses * Algernon Charles Swinburne, The Tale of Balen * William Watson, The Purple East United States * Thomas Bailey Aldrich: ** Judith and Holofernes''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) ** Later Lyrics * Bliss Carman, with Richard Hovey, More Songs from Vagabondia, Canadian author published in the United States * Emily Dickinson, Poems: Third Series * Paul Laurence Dunbar, Lyrics of Lowly Life * Lizette Woodworth Reese, A Quiet Road * Edwin Arlington Robinson, The Torrent and theNight Before Works published in other languages * Nérée Beauchemin, Les floraisons matutinales; the author's first published collection; French language; Trois-Rivières, CanadaStory, Noah, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature, "Poetry in French" article, pp 651-654, Oxford University Press, 1967 * José Santos Chocano, Azahares, PeruWeb page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 * Narasinghrao, Hridayaveena containing khandakavyas, garbis, and poems about nature and women (Indian, writing in Gujarati) Mohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 978-0-313-28778-7, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Tekkan Yosano, Tozai namboku ("East-west, north-south"), tanka poetry, Japan Awards and honors * Alfred Austin made Poet Laureate Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 26 – Andrei Zhdanov (died 1948), a Soviet official who persecuted poets, writers and artists under the Zhdanov doctrine * August 27 – Kenji Miyazawa 宮沢 賢治 (died 1933), Japanese, early Shōwa period poet and author of children's literature (surname: Miyazawa) * October 30 – Kostas Karyotakis (died 1928), Greek * December 1 – Teiko Tomita (died 1990), Japanese-born American poet who wrote in Japanese"Teiko Tomita" entry, p 640 in Notable American Women: A Biographical Dictionary Completing the Twentieth Century, edited by Susan Ware, Stacy Lorraine Braukman; Radcliffe Institute for Advanced Study Harvard University Press, 2004, ISBN 978-0-674-01488-6, retrieved January 29, 2009 * date not known – Walter D'Arcy Creswell (died 1960), New Zealand Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 8 — Paul Verlaine, 52 * Mathilde Blind * Henry Cuyler Bunner * Thomas Edward Brown * Alexander McLachlan * William Morris * Coventry Patmore See also in his study, about this year]] * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:1896 poems Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry